


The Bad Date Gone Good

by Carloswilliamcarlos



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carloswilliamcarlos/pseuds/Carloswilliamcarlos
Summary: You vent to Sackler after an unfulfilling date. He has some ideas for cheering you up.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	The Bad Date Gone Good

You lift your hair off your neck. It’s too hot in the city tonight. Your air conditioner clicks to life, humming a cool breeze through the thick summer air. The sun set long ago but you’re still warm, sweat pebbling around your hairline. 

You’ve swapped your cocktail dress for just a skimpy tank top and soft pj shorts, the promise of the evening long forgotten. You’re strewn across your bed on your tummy, illuminated only by a single strand of string lights. You kick your legs absently, tapping Sackler, who’s strewn out on his back next to you.

“I just really thought it would be different.” 

Sackler puffs out a low laugh.

You had gone on a first date with some guy you met online earlier that night. You had been excited. The guy was cute, and, if you were honest, it had been a while since you’d had any kind of romantic interaction. You’d spent an embarrassingly long time plucking, shaving, pruning, fluffing, smoothing, grooming every inch of your body to make sure you were ready for absolutely anything. You started the night with visions of getting railed against a wall, but all you got was a dud you had no chemistry with. Sweet guy, but it wasn’t gonna happen. Online dating was so hit and miss.

So when you kindly said goodbye and closed the door without so much as a kiss, kicking off your heels with a sigh in your apartment doorway, the first thing you did was call Sackler and invite him over. Just to vent.

You’d been friends for a year or so, had met at his at-the-time girlfriend’s art show. They had broken up pretty soon after that, but you stayed close, bonding over a shared sardonic sense of humor.

He was hot. It wasn’t like you hadn’t noticed. But you talked so much about your failed relationships you figured he’d know better than to waste his time on you. He deserved better. Plus, you had grown to care about him more than you expected, and you worried an impulsive hookup might ruin what you had. You figured he felt the same. Always had some girl he was talking to, though it never lasted long.

“So what, what was wrong with him?” Sackler asks, tossing a throw pillow in the air and catching just before it lands it on his face. “Dick not big enough?”

“There was nothing wrong with him,” you shrug. “There was just no connection.”

“So his dick was fine,” Sackler confirms, glancing over to make mischievous eye contact. 

“I don’t know, Adam,” you sigh. “I didn’t get anywhere near that thing.”

“Hm,” Sackler hums, stifling a small laugh. 

“What?”

“You just got all… fancied up and you didn’t even get to get fucked.”

You open your mouth to retort with a sharp remark, but you know he speaks the truth. You’re fully bummed. So you just sigh for the millionth time tonight and rub your eyes, tired of thinking about it. “Yeah. Waste of body shimmer.”

“Body shimmer, what the fuck?” Sackler laughs. 

“Yeah!” you answer defensively. “It’s supposed to make your skin look sexy or whatever.”

Sackler rolls up on his side to face you. “Is that why your legs are so shiny?”

“That’s why my legs are so shiny.” You pause, pulling a knee up so you can stroke your leg. “It does feel really nice though.”

Sackler’s hand is on you right away, petting at your outer thigh but being careful not to travel too far up. He swallows, nodding. There’s a heavy pause, only the sound of passing traffic floating through the window.

“You know you deserve better than that, kid,” he says. Your eyes trail to his face, but he’s still staring at your leg, suddenly nervous. “You deserve a guy who will make you feel… like a fuckin’ princess.”

You nose wrinkles at his cheesy words. You’re sure on some level he’s just fucking around. But you’re intrigued. 

“And someone who will fuck you five ways from Tuesday. Whenever you want. Hard.” You laugh, but his voice drops quiet. “Especially when you got all dressed up like that. And looked so… pretty.”

He bites his lip a bit and raises his gaze to meet yours. 

“Just sayin’.”

Maybe it’s the summer breeze, maybe it’s the late night hour, maybe it’s the glowing string lights or the anticipation still lingering from your date. Maybe it’s the way his massive hand is wrapping more bravely around your thigh. Whatever it is, your hand travels slowly to his shoulder, your gaze never breaking, your heart thudding, a heat between your legs growing. 

Sackler’s breath picks up, his eyes dropping hungrily to your lips. 

“Let me kiss you. Please,” he asks, muttering your name. 

Inhibitions tossed out with the summer wind, you lean in and meet him in a kiss that starts out deep and only gets deeper. He wastes no time swiping his tongue into your mouth. He tastes so fucking good. You grasp his shoulder tighter, parting your lips as he dives deeper into you, claiming every corner of your mouth with his strong, silky tongue.

You roll over onto your back, pulling him on top of you. He brings his thigh up between your legs and your hips roll to meet it, chasing the delicious pressure.

A small moan escapes from your mouth as your fingers tangle into his hair, pulling gently. His breath against your face and the smacking sounds of your lips send your head reeling, mind melting into pleasure, giving way to instinct and desire.

His face drops to your neck and he starts planting warm wet kisses from below your ear to just above your collarbone. At the end of his path, he travels back up and sucks at your pulse point. Your jaw drops open and you let out an unintentionally filthy whine, enraptured by the insistence of his lips and the weight of his broad body on top of you. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, coming back up to kiss your lips. 

He pulls back to study your face as his hand reaches up to your collarbone and travels down across your left breast. His palms are warm through the thin material, and your nipple pebbles up eagerly when he drags a finger down across it. Your eyes flutter closed. His thumb grazes across it again, and again, and then he cups your breast, squeezing softly. 

Suddenly he sits up, yanking his shirt off and tossing it across the room. Your eyes rake down his rippling chest, the flesh of his tummy, the little trail of hair leading into his jeans. You realize he’s letting you drink it all in, and your cheeks redden.

He pulls you up by your hand, reaching down to lift your own top off. He follows you back down as you fall back against the bed, the soft sheets and cool air feeling sinful on your bare skin.

But nothing feels as delectable as his big hands wrapping around your tits, massaging them and pushing them together, fingertips teasing at your nipples.

He dips his face down and sucks one into his mouth, pulling it taut with his lips and letting go, laving over it with his tongue, flicking it back and forth. Everything he does pulls you further and further out of your body, your consciousness flooding with pleasure and need. 

He moves to work at your other breast and you run your fingers through his silky black hair. 

“Adam,” you breathe. His eyes flick up to you. Your hands start fumbling down his torso, reaching for his belt. He sits up again, watching as you undo his belt, pull down his zipper, and dip your hand into his jeans to palm his huge, hard length through his briefs. His head falls back and he lets out a deep groan.

“Don’t be a tease,” he breathes. “Touch me.”

You pull the waistband down and his cock springs to his stomach, flushed pink, thick, and leaking at the tip. Your fingertips trace up the veins on the underside, your mouth watering at the velvety feel. You see the muscles in his chest and abs twitch as he breathes out a whine. You wrap your hand around the length, pumping a few times and reveling in the heavy, even rhythm of his breaths. 

Hungry for more, you pull down at his jeans on either side of his hips. He helps you, finally kicking them off the side of the bed. His hands are instantly on your own waistband, and your heart flutters, knowing there’s nothing underneath your shorts but your freshly shaven pussy.

He yanks your shorts down and chucks them away, awestruck by the sight in front of him. Your wet, glimmering, swollen lips, looking absolutely irresistible. He just stares and you burn underneath his gaze, chest still heaving. Finally, a smile pulls at his lips and he slides a hand up from your ankle to the top of your thigh, leaning over you. 

“You’re fuckin’ perfect,” he says, pressing a wet kiss to your lips. You feel the warmth of his hand travel between your legs. His middle finger swipes up inside your folds with slick ease, and his breath catches. He kisses you deeper, opening your mouths so you can moan directly into his as he glides his finger into you. “So perfect,” he mumbles against your lips. “So fuckin’ pretty and tight for me.”

He slides another finger into you, thumb circling at your clit. He drops his face to suck at your neck and travels down, down, down, leaving a trail of smoldering kisses over your collarbone, between your breasts, over your soft tummy, and along your mound, before his lips meet your clit with a kiss that feels like heaven is alight in your veins. 

He pulls your swollen clit into his mouth, sucking it gently between his lips. His tongue swirls around it a few times before swiping all the way up your folds. Curling his fingers inside you, he makes out with your pussy like he’s in love with it, and judging by the way he’s humming so lewdly, you think he might be.

You can’t help the moans that vibrate in your chest and slip through your lips, especially not when you realize he’s pumping away at himself with his other hand.

“Adam, I’m…” you start, feeling your climax approaching fast. 

“Fuck yeah you are,” he grunts. “Cum for me gorgeous. Cum on my tongue,” he chants, moaning your name. 

With a few masterful swipes of his tongue across your clit, you’re falling apart, panting, moaning, repeating his name, grasping at his hair. 

It’s all over when your loll your head to the side and catch your reflection in the darkened window. Your knees are bent up, your chest is rising and falling fast, and there’s a beautiful, tall, strong, delicious man kneeling at the foot of your bed, one hand teasing his cock, the other working inside you, his head bent dutifully between your legs. 

Fuck. 

Sackler stands, crawling back over you, kissing you with the succulent taste of yourself on his tongue.

“I wanna be inside you so fucking bad,” he tells you earnestly. You smile. 

“Then fucking do it.”

It’s all the encouragement he needs to guide himself into you, eyes slamming shut at the tight feeling of you around him. 

“Oh my Jesus Christ you feel so amazing,” he grunts. You’re too busy soaking up the stretch of him sliding into you inch by tantalizing inch to even respond.

He starts thrusting, leaning into your ear and breathing heavily, punctuated by tiny whines. It’s then you realize: for all the talk Sackler’s talked about how kinky he was, for all the rumors you’d heard about how rough and unpredictable he could be, in this moment, he’s being surprisingly sweet. This isn’t the rough-and-tumble, roleplay-ridden encounter you thought would be inevitable with him. It’s… nice. He’s holding himself so close to you, and… fuck. Maybe you were right about feelings between you being an issue. Cause you’re sure feeling a lot of feelings right now. And you wonder which ones will still be there tomorrow morning. 

But that’s a problem for future you, you decide. Because present you is busy. Present you is getting fucked five ways from Tuesday. And present you is fucking love it. 

Before you know it, you’re getting close again. Sackler is, too, his hips jutting raggedly. The thought of him finishing on you, in you, near you, sends you over the edge. You cum suddenly, shuddering with broken moans.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mutters, pulling out of you and sending white streaks across your tummy. 

——————

Later that night, after you’ve showered together and you’ve invited Adam to stay the night, you turn to face each other in bed like you’re at a sleepover. He says your name slowly, sleepily. 

“Don’t be mad at me if I get a crush on you or something, OK?” he asks, eyes falling closed.

“I won’t be,” you promise. You snuggle up under his chin and breathe in the scent of him. The thick summer air, the distant sounds of traffic, and the steady rise and fall of Sackler’s chest lull you into a deep and dreamy sleep.


End file.
